Une histoire de famille
by Saluzozette
Summary: Lorsque Luffy se retrouva devant Shanks, après quinze ans de séparation, Yasopp n'assista pas aux retrouvailles. Et lorsqu'il arriva, on lui annonca que Sogeking voulait lui parler. Mais lui était à peu près persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?
**Salut salut ! Je me suis remise à One Piece récemment, et comme avant, j'ai toujours un faible pour Usopp, c'est pas ma faute, je suis née comme ça ^^ Enfin bref, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire !**

 **Deux trois mises au point tout de même. J'ai du retard sur One Piece, du coup, je travaille avec les anciennes mises à prix, ok ? Celle ou Usopp est masqué. Ensuite, je me fais un peu plaisir avec les laps de temps et des détails, je sais que certaines choses ne seront pas tout à fait canon, mais je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause ;)**

 **Pour finir, cette histoire prend place dans le nouveau monde, quand Luffy et ses amis rencontre l'équipage de Shanks pour la première fois. J'ai décidé de placé ça deux ans après leurs retrouvailles, parce que j'aime bien l'idée que les Mugiwara vieillissent au court de leur avanture.**

 **ILS ONT DONC 22 ANS ET CA FAIT 15 ANS QUE LUFFY ET SHANKS NE SE SONT PAS VU !**

 **PS: Mugiwara = chapeau de paille**

 **Akagami = le roux**

 **voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lorsque Luffy se retrouva devant Shanks, après quinze ans de séparation, Yasopp n'assista pas aux retrouvailles. S'il avait sût que le gamin arrivait, il aurait évidemment refilé sa corvée ravitaillement à un bleu, seulement voilà, il l'ignorait. Les Mugiwara s'étaient pointé sans prévenir, sans s'annoncer, sans même sembler être au courant d'où ils posaient les pieds. S'en doutaient-ils seulement ? D'après ce que Shanks raconta plus tard à son compagnon, vu les tronches d'ahuris qu'ils avaient tous tiré quand ils avaient débarqué dans leur antre, ce n'était pas le cas. Yasopp se souvenait bien que le gosse n'était pas finaud, et que la réflexion n'était pas dans la liste de ses qualités premières. Mais pouvait-on improviser au point de débarquer sans le savoir, et serait-ce avec les meilleures intentions du monde, à la résidence d'été d'un des quatre empereurs ? Apparemment, Luffy le pouvait, ainsi que tous ses compagnons. C'était pas croyable.

Lorsque Luffy se retrouva devant Shanks, après quinze ans de séparation, Yasopp était donc descendu en ville pour renouveler le stock de victuailles. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils vivaient sur cette île, et tout le monde les aimait bien. Shanks n'était pas un pirate cruel, pas plus que son équipage. Il ne payait peut-être pas ses achats, mais il se rattrapait en protégeant l'île des nombreux forbans du Nouveau Monde et en prêtant si besoin la force de ses hommes aux habitants. Cela convenait tout à fait à Yasopp, qui, contrairement à beaucoup de pirates, avait du mal à _ne pas_ se faire des amis.

Le tireur n'apprit l'arrivée des Mugiwara que lorsque l'un de ses compagnons le rejoignit en courant pour lui annoncer que le stock de vivres à ramener à la planque était multiplié par cinq. Un plaisir anticipé avait gonflé les poumons de Yasopp à l'idée de revoir le p'tit gars qui avait conquis tout le monde, de si longues années auparavant. L'équipage de Shanks avait toujours gardé un œil sur les hauts faits de Luffy, veillant à sa progression, riant aux éclats lors de ses rébellions face au pouvoir et étudiant avec soin les visages de ses compagnons. Il était leur avenir après tout, celui sur lequel leur capitaine avait misé son bras, celui en qui ils croyaient pour la suite. Il fallait bien surveiller le gosse, histoire qu'il ne recrute pas n'importe qui, et ne finisse pas en charpie. Au final, le garçon élastique qui les avait fait tant rire dans leur jeunesse s'était très bien débrouillé seul. Les membres de son équipage semblaient tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres, la somme de leurs primes – ils en avaient tous une, les morveux ! – s'élevait au-dessus d'un milliard de berries, et il suffisait de voir le sourire qui ornait le visage de Luffy sur sa mise à prix pour savoir qu'il était heureux. Que demander de plus ?

Malgré son excitation, Yasopp n'avait pu rejoindre ses amis que deux heures après avoir appris l'arrivée du petit prodige, alors que le soleil déclinait déjà. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grotte, suivi des douze pirates venus en renfort pour transporter la nourriture, la fête battait déjà son plein. Les vivres qui auraient dû leur tenir encore deux semaines étaient sur les tables, l'alcool coulait à flots, des sourires étaient sur toutes les lèvres.

Luffy et Shanks riaient bruyamment au fond de la caverne, cernés par leurs deux équipages. Les Akagami étaient beaucoup plus que les Mugiwara, cependant, ne serait-ce que par le bruit qu'ils faisaient, la quantité de nourriture qu'ils ingurgitaient, et la quantité d'alcool qu'ils buvaient, ces derniers avaient l'air d'être au moins dix fois plus nombreux. Était-ce possible de prendre autant de place dans les cœurs en n'étant que neuf ?

« Luffy ! S'écria Yasopp depuis l'entrée de la grotte, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et sans aucune considération pour les conversations en cours. Alors petiot, t'as appris à viser ? »

Le silence qui suivit était léger. L'amusement pouvait se lire sur les visages des compagnons du tireur, alors qu'une curiosité amicale brillait dans les yeux des amis de Luffy. Celui-ci regarda Yasopp un moment, peut-être rendu un peu lent à cause de l'alcool ou de l'énorme ventre indiquant par où s'était évaporé la plupart de la bouffe encore disponible, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Yasopp ! S'écria-t-il en se téléportant presque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ça alors, j'suis trop content ! »

Seuls les plus novices de l'équipage de Shanks ne remarquèrent pas la façon dont tous les visages des compagnons du Mugiwara se tournèrent très légèrement vers leur capitaine et son interlocuteur. Ils ne cessèrent pas de parler, et aucun ne leva seulement le regard sur le tireur, mais ni lui ni aucun de ses amis les plus anciens ne manqua la lueur de reconnaissance qui s'inscrivit sur leurs traits. Comme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, _ils le connaissaient_.

« Les gars ! S'exclama Luffy en direction de ses amis, soit qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de ce qui s'était joué la seconde précédente, soit qu'il n'y prêta aucune importance. C'est lui, c'est Yasopp ! »

D'accord, cette fois, c'était sûr, quelque chose échappait au tireur. Bien sûr, son jeune ami devait avoir parlé de Shanks à son équipage. Et peut-être avait-il mentionné par-ci par-là les pirates qui accompagnaient le Akagami, comme Beckman et Roo, ainsi que lui-même, se plaisait-il à croire, mais il n'y avait aucune raison, aucune, pour que Luffy insiste particulièrement sur sa présence à lui.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Yasopp vérifia qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Le regard de Shanks était posé sur Luffy, les yeux très légèrement plissés, comme s'il essayait de lire dans les pensées de son protégé. Comment aurait-il pu ? Les pensées du gamin avaient toujours été impénétrables de simplicité et de bêtise. Beckman, lui, s'était concentré sur les compagnons du Mugiwara, qui, à présent qu'ils avaient été présenté, regardaient Yasopp avec plus de franchise. Était-ce de la curiosité qui brillait dans leurs yeux ?

« Oh, tu sais, continua Luffy en s'adressant de nouveau au tireur qui saluait poliment ces jeunes dont il avait suivi l'évolution avec passion. Il faut absolument que tu ailles voir mon bateau !

\- Ton bateau ? Pour quoi faire ? Je suis pas charpentier, moi.

\- Je sais bien ! Mais j'ai un compagnon à bord qui voudrait te voir. En fait, il rêverait de te voir ! »

En une seconde, Yasopp recompta les Mugiwara présents, et il tentait maintenant de déterminer lequel manquait à l'appel, car ils n'étaient effectivement que sept, et non huit, à partager les retrouvailles de leurs capitaines. Un vieil instinct déclencha une alarme dans l'esprit du tireur, qui dû se résonner pour se souvenir que c'était des amis, des vrais, qui rompaient le pain avec eux ce soir. Pas un quelconque équipage à qui on ne pouvait accorder une trop grande confiance, et de qui un membre absent aurait pu signifier trahison, combat et peut-être mort. Il s'agissait de Luffy, ce soir. Le petit Luffy. Et si les pirates de Shanks ne connaissaient aucun de ses compagnons, il était évident pour tous que les amis de leur ami ne pouvaient être que bienveillants.

« C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Rocky Loo qui, lui aussi, devait avoir compté les têtes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son départ. Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? Pourquoi ne fait-il pas la fête avec nous ?

\- À vrai dire, il voulait voir Yasopp seul à seul, intervint le compagnon blond de Luffy – qui était-ce déjà ?... Sanji la jambe noire, voilà. Je pense qu'ils ont des choses à se dire.

\- Parce que je le connais ? S'étonna le tireur.

\- Évidemment, baka ! S'exclama le Mugiwara dans un grand éclat de rire. C'est !... »

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, son amie rousse – Nami la chatte voleuse, sans doute – lui asséna un coup de poing dévastateur.

« Luffy, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu te rappelles ta promesse ? Désolée, reprit-elle bien plus calmement, un sourire apparût si vite sur ses lèvres qu'il en faisait presque peur. Mais notre ami nous à fait promettre de ne pas vous révéler son identité. Il voulait vous surprendre.

\- Votre ami... Sogeking, c'est ça ? Se renseigna Yasopp qui avait enfin identifié le Mugiwara manquant. C'est bien lui ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Luffy avec cet enthousiasme si vrai, si naïf et si viscéralement désarmant qu'il possédait déjà quinze ans plus tôt. Mais c'est pas son vrai nom, et puis il a enlevé son masque, aussi. S'il te plaît, vas-y. Ça lui fera vraiment plaisir ! Et à toi aussi !

\- C'est bon, Yasopp, le rassura Shanks depuis l'autre bout de la salle. On l'a vu tout à l'heure, il est sympathique. Il a l'air sombre mais je suis sûr qu'il...

\- Oh, il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude ! S'exclama Chopper, la mascotte des Mugiwara – lui, tout le monde avait retenu son nom dès la première fois. Aujourd'hui c'est... c'est un peu spécial.

\- Très bien, capitula le tireur en laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. J'y vais de ce pas. Puisqu'il tient tellement à me rencontrer, ne le faisons pas attendre. »

 _ **OoOoO**_

* * *

 _ **OoOoO**_

Il devait rester une heure de jour avant la nuit, détermina Yasopp alors que ses pas le menaient vers la côte. Si cette histoire avec l'ami de Luffy ne durait pas trop longtemps, peut-être pourraient-ils tous deux remonter à la grotte suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir espérer manger quelque chose.

Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir Sogeking ? De tous les compagnons du Mugiwara, celui-ci était celui qui intriguait le plus l'équipage, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et crépus, son nez était long et il avait beaucoup de classe. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils pouvaient déterminer de ce pirate mystérieux d'après sa mise à prix. Et maintenant, Luffy affirmait que Yasopp le connaissait ? Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Qui Yasopp connaissait-il que son équipage ne connaisse pas ?

Enfin le bateau à l'emblème du chapeau de paille apparut entre deux arbres. Ne sachant pas que cette île était le repaire de Shanks, Luffy et ses amis avaient amarré leur navire à l'écart de la ville, sur un ponton abandonné. Signe que malgré leur méconnaissance flagrante des règles du Nouveau Monde – tout le monde savait sur quelles îles ils pouvaient débarquer et quelles autres éviter, _tout le monde_ – ils avaient quand même la jugeote d'éviter les ports marchands, où leur bateau aurait tout de suite été saisi. Comment ils avaient échappé à la Marine durant cinq ans, cela restait encore un mystère pour Yasopp.

Leur navire était quand même magnifique. Le compagnon de Shanks se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de la proue quand quelqu'un parla.

« On m'a dit que tu étais un tireur d'exception. »

Yasopp s'arrêta et chercha le propriétaire de la voix. Sogeking se tenait debout sur la figure de proue - « C'est un lion. », avait bizarrement insisté le charpentier Franky lorsqu'il lui avait décrit le navire afin qu'il le trouve –, un lance-pierre géant à la main. Son masque était identique à celui de la mise à prix, mais ses vêtements n'étaient plus les mêmes. D'autre part, il avait beaucoup plus de cheveux. Son torse était nu, il portait un pantalon bouffant jaune et un sac en bandoulière. Plus il le regardait, et plus Yasopp était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré.

« Tu n'es pas trop mauvais non plus, à ce qu'il paraît, répondit-il, rendu légèrement méfiant par l'attitude pas tout à fait cordiale du compagnon de Luffy.

\- J'aimerais te proposer un duel amical, continua Sogeking sans relever le compliment. Pour voir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Soupira Yasopp d'un ton blasé. Je n'aime pas vraiment les duels. C'est long, et ce n'est pas constructif.

\- Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? », le défia le jeune homme au masque.

Si sa voix avait jusque-là été calme, presque sans émotions, cette fois le tireur de Shanks y décela une colère mal maîtrisée. Son amour-propre fut piqué par le sous-entendu de son interlocuteur, mais son côté jovial et fainéant reprit le dessus. Après tout, malgré son comportement quelque peu agressif, c'était à un ami de Luffy qu'il avait à faire. En tant que tel, il avait presque _envie_ de s'entendre avec lui.

« Écoute, je ne voudrais pas te paraître arrogant, mais il me semble que j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine du tir. Tu dois être très bon mon garçon, je n'en doute pas. Il faut bien ça pour faire partie des Mugiwara. Pourquoi on n'oublierait pas tout ça ? Il est encore temps d'aller festoyer. Si on se dépêche, il nous restera peut-être même de quoi grailler. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Sogeking resta un moment silencieux et immobile, puis se laissa glisser du bateau. Toute attitude provocante semblait l'avoir quitté. Il fit un pas en direction de Yasopp, hésita puis contourna le bateau pour faire face à la mer. Le compagnon de Shanks était de plus en plus perdu. D'où connaissait-il ce garçon ? Même sa voix ne lui disait rien !

« Est-ce que tu es satisfait de ta vie ? Demanda soudain le pirate masqué. Est-ce que tu es heureux ? Est-ce que tu as des regrets ?

\- Écoute petit, soupira Yasopp, qui commençait à être lassé par ces cachotteries. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, au juste ? Tes amis disent qu'on se connaît mais je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est quoi le problème ? Qui es-tu ? »

La réaction du compagnon de Luffy fut immédiate. Alors qu'il semblait avoir calmé ses pulsions agressives, sa colère se ralluma en une seconde. À cause du masque, ses yeux étaient invisibles à son interlocuteur, mais si celui-ci avait pu les voir, il aurait peut-être connu un frisson d'appréhension.

« Tu devrais savoir qui je suis ! Et tu devrais savoir qu'on se connaît ! C'est hallucinant que ça ne soit pas le cas !

\- Hey, calmes-toi, gamin, tu veux ? Demanda Yasopp en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

\- Et bien peut-être que moi, oui ! Tu y as pensé, à ça ? Peut-être que si je t'ai fait descendre tout seul au bateau ce soir, c'est parce que j'avais envie de te coller une grosse beigne sans que personne ne m'en empêche !

\- Tu veux te battre ? Répéta Yasopp, cette fois franchement agacé. Et bien approche donc. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, et j'aimerais autant que possible éviter de blesser les amis de Luffy, mais si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Cracha Sogeking. Qui te dit que tu pourras me toucher ? Je suis le grand Capitaine Usopp ! Preux chevalier des mers et tireur d'élite du futur seigneur des pirates. Tu ne pourras même pas poser un doigt sur moi !

\- Usopp ?... »

Le cœur de Yasopp eut un raté au nom de son fils. Usopp ? Ce garçon s'appelait Usopp ? Se pouvait-il que... Mais non, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour être son fils. Son enfant devait avoir... Quel âge pouvait-il avoir à présent ? Quatorze, quinze ans ? Ce gars-là devait avoir la vingtaine bien sonnée, il ne pouvait pas être Usopp. Pas _son_ Usopp en tout cas.

D'un geste qui aurait pu être théâtral s'il n'avait pas été guidé par la colère, le compagnon de Luffy jeta son masque à terre. Il était hors de lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires derrière les larmes qui refusaient de couler, on voyait les veines de son front et de son coup, mais cela, Yasopp ne le remarqua pas. Il ne le remarqua pas, car tout ce qu'il vit fut cette ressemblance bien trop frappante, bien trop douloureuse et bien trop inattendue pour qu'il puisse y réagir.

« Fais un effort ! S'écria le jeune homme en saisissant soudain le tireur par le col pour le secouer. Fais un effort et reconnais-moi ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, je sais que je ne dois plus ressembler à rien dont tu te souviennes, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, rappelles-toi !

\- C'est... C'est impossible, balbutia Yasopp. Tu ne peux pas...

\- Je suis ton fils, bon sang ! Hurla Sogeking en le repoussant violemment. Qui es-tu pour ne pas reconnaître ton propre fils !

\- Mon fils est un adolescent ! Rétorqua le tireur de Shanks. Il doit avoir quinze ans aujourd'hui, maximum ! Et il habite East Blue.

\- Ton fils se tient devant toi ! Je suis ton fils, j'ai vingt-deux ans, et je suis dans le Nouveau Monde ! »

L'esprit de Yasopp travaillait à toute allure. Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté sa femme ? Ça ne pouvait pas remonter à si loin, si ? Ça ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas avoir manqué **et** l'enfance **et** l'adolescence de son fils, pas vrais ? Il n'était pas ce genre de père !

La colère du jeune homme sembla enfin se calmer. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de rage mais au moins ne secouait-il plus Yasopp dans tous les sens.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer, déclara le Mugiwara entre ses dents, comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Je voulais te rencontrer pour te montrer à quel point j'étais brave. Pour te rendre fier de moi. Pour te dire que je ne t'ai jamais détesté, que je te pardonne tout, y compris maman, et surtout, je voulais te prouver que je valais la peine d'être ton fils. Que ça aurait valu la peine que tu passes me voir de temps en temps, à Syrup. Je voulais être comme toi. Brave, et fort. Je voulais être un pirate. Je voulais te rencontrer pour être sûr que tu m'aimais vraiment. »

Yasopp tendit involontairement une main vers l'épaule de son fils. Il devait prendre ce garçon dans ses bras, _immédiatement_. S'il ne le faisait pas, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre. Mais Usopp se dégagea et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le cœur de Yasopp se brisa un peu.

« Usopp, je...

\- Tu m'as entendu ? Cracha le jeune homme, avec peut-être un peu moins de ferveur qu'auparavant. Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser, tu es tout pardonné. Malgré tout ça, malgré le fait que tu nous as abandonné, maman ne t'en a jamais voulu. Et je lui ai promis de ne pas t'en vouloir non plus.

\- Ta mère... »

La gorge de Yasopp se serra. Il était un homme libre, qui ne pouvait s'attacher à aucun endroit, à aucune terre. Il était un homme de Shanks avant même d'être Yasopp, alors lorsqu'il avait rencontré cette jeune femme si belle, si drôle, si féerique, à la santé si fragile, qui était née, avant grandit, et comptait mourir dans la même maison, sur une île minuscule d'une mer pratiquement sans danger, le sniper avait crû mourir de chagrin. Car lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux, il avait également compris qu'il _devrait_ la quitter, et qu'il ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais. Bachinda était la femme de sa vie, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais mariés, que Yasopp ait eu d'autres femmes depuis, au gré des mers et des aventures, dans son cœur il n'y avait jamais eu que Bachinda. Bachinda et le petit garçon au rire aigu qu'il avait quitté une vie plus tôt.

À présent ce petit garçon se trouvait devant lui, métamorphosé en jeune homme robuste. Comment cela était-il possible ? Où étaient parties toutes ces années qu'il avait passées avec Shanks ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il les lui rendre un jour ? Pourrait-il rentrer à Syrup, retrouver son grand amour et y finir sa vie tranquillement ? Était-ce un rêve impossible ?

« Ta mère, répéta-t-il les lèvres sèches et la langue pâteuse. Tu as laissé ta mère toute seule ?

\- Non. »

Courte, tranchante, glaciale, la réponse d'Usopp laissa une longue estafilade dans le cœur de Yasopp.

« C'est elle qui m'a laissé tout seul. Elle et toi. J'étais un gamin de huit ans, livré à lui-même. Obligé de se reposer sur la charité des gens du village pour se nourrir. Obligé d'inventer des histoires pour s'endormir lui-même le soir. Obligé de rire pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Ta mère ne t'aurait jamais laissé, Usopp, murmura le compagnon de Shanks d'une voix faible. Elle n'aurait jamais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu n'as vécu que trois ans avec elle. Le fait est qu'elle est partie. Elle est tombée malade, et elle est partie. Et comme mon pirate de père n'avait laissé aucune adresse, aucun endroit où écrire, tu n'as pas pu l'apprendre, et j'ai grandi seul. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te revoir. »

Usopp se retourna enfin pour regarder son père dans les yeux. Cette fois, il laissait libre cours à ses larmes.

« Elle est morte, papa, et je ne pouvais même pas te le dire... J'aurais voulu... Je... Il y a tellement de choses que je voulais te dire ! Tellement de choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre tout seul à l'âge de huit ans ! Mais tu n'étais pas là, et tu sais... Tu sais, c'est pas grave. »

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Yasopp. Bachinda était morte. La mère de son fils, son trésor, son jardin secret était morte, et son gamin avait dû grandir pour la majeure partie de sa vie comme un orphelin. _Parce qu'il n'était pas là_.

Le sniper sentit deux bras l'entourer et bientôt, il se retrouva à pleurer sa peine dans l'épaule de ce jeune homme qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par une magie ou une tragédie qu'il n'expliquait pas, se trouvait être le gamin souriant, rieur et curieux qu'il avait connu longtemps auparavant. Il serra à son tour Usopp contre lui, espérant presque qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à le lâcher.

« C'est pas grave, souffla son fils à son oreille, d'une voix douce et apaisante. C'est pas grave que tu sois parti. C'est pas grave parce que je te comprends. Avec ou sans toi à ses côtés, maman serait morte, ce n'est pas la peine de s'en vouloir. Et je comprends pourquoi tu devais partir, de toute façon. J'ai compris ça le jour où j'ai rejoint l'équipage de Luffy. Tu l'as rencontré, papa, tu l'as vu. Il n'était peut-être qu'un gamin à l'époque, mais je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas trouvé beaucoup changé, pas vrai ? Tu devais partir, parce que tu appartenais plus à Shanks qu'à maman, c'est ça ? C'est pas grave. J'appartiens plus à Luffy qu'a Syrup. Je te comprends papa. Je te pardonne. Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. »

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. N'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est mon seul pourboire !**


End file.
